The Wee Little Series
by Dani Meows
Summary: Sherlock and John: Childhood Best Friends and Soul mates. Fluffy drabbles of cute, will attempt daily updates.
1. The Case Of The Missing Bear

Title: The Case Of the Missing Bear

Word Count:500

Prompt: Teddy Bear

Notes: The First drabble in my new drabble series because Kid John and Kid Sherlock were too adorable to be let go off but I didn't want them fully taking over my other drabble series "Say Your Right Words". John and Sherlock are both the same age in this series and childhood friends :-).

Bear was missing. John was crying in the park as he looked for Bear. He needed Bear. Without Bear how would he sleep? What would keep his nightmares away? He'd looked away to see the plane in the sky and when he looked back, Bear was gone.

As he looked around for his missing teddy bear, John came across something that would change his life for ever. Another boy, about his age, with dark curly hair was being bullied by kids that were about two years older and already in school.

The older kids were making the younger kid cry and they were holding his Bear with its head torn off! "You thought you could stop us..." One of the older kids was taunting and it looked like he was about to hit the other boy...

John threw the first thing he came across, a discarded soda can, which hit the boy about to hit the curly haired boy in the stomach. The boy began to cry and he and his friends started to run towards John, but John grabbed the curly haired boy and managed to get them to safety or at least where the adults sat talking and not really paying attention to the kids at play.

It was enough to get the older kids away because beating up on toddlers was a bit not good.

"Thanks," the other boy said.

John smiled and introduced himself.

"I'm Sherlock," the gray-eyed boy said. "I've seen you here before and you always cradle the teddy bear, but your sister hid him from you as a prank. I wanted to find him for you so you'd maybe play with me? But.. you might not want to play with me, since I couldn't stop them."

John's face fell at the mention of his bear but he did want to play with Sherlock.

"Wanna play on the swings?" John asked.

Sherlock nodded. An hour later they were fast friends, giggling and making plans to meet in the park tomorrow during their play time.

John was called in first and reluctantly said goodbye to his new friend. He told his Mum all about his adventures and Harriet who was older than John's 3 and ½ was punished for her part in Bear's death.

John had a restless night, his nightmares were back and his only comfort was gone. His parents had drank the icky smelling stuff until they were so asleep they wouldn't wake up... and Harriet was mad at him.

The next day, he met Sherlock at the park. Sherlock was holding a stuffed bear that was different than bear, softer and more fuzzy, and he handed the bear to John.

"I don't use my bear anymore, you can have it." Sherlock said shyly.

"Thanks," John said. He named the bear Holmes and because of both Sherlock and Holmes he didn't have a nightmare that night or the night after that, or the night after that...


	2. Fairy Tale Wedding

Title:Fairy Tale Wedding

Prompt:Fairy Tale

Word Count:221B

Notes: John and Sherlock are five in this one. Also, this is the wedding that John referred to in "Springtime Weddings" (Say Your Right Words, drabble 114)

Twelve year old Mycroft tried to stifle his giggles and look serious and composed but it was incredibly hard for him to do. Sherlock was insistent on the ceremony and the paperwork he'd had Mycroft create.

His five year old brother was especially insistent on this, he and John would have a fairy tale wedding so they'd live happily ever after. Sherlock was obstinate as usual.

He winced as Sherlock picked flowers from one of Mummy's prized plants but it was too late to save it since his brother had already removed the flowers.

Mycroft watched John walk up the "aisle" and then take Sherlock's hand. Both Sherlock and John were giggling but then Sherlock turned to Mycroft and waited for him to begin the ceremony. The rings were made out of yellow flowers woven together, and John was still holding his wedding flowers that Sherlock had decimated Mummy's plant for.

Mycroft managed to make it through the "ceremony" without giggling but almost completely lost his composure when at the last line, John and Sherlock kissed on the cheek and then were "married." John and Sherlock both blushed.

"There, now we'll be together forever!" Sherlock exclaimed before dragging John off to play in his room.

Mycroft collapsed onto the grass giggling until he was out of breath.


	3. Imaginary

Title:Imaginary

Prompt:imagine

Word Count:221B

Notes: This is Sherlock's POV of a portion of events from drabble one

Three year old Sherlock watched the other boy, carefully, he didn't want to be caught. People found being observed, stared at, and cataloged disturbing and he didn't want the other boy to be afraid of him.

He wanted a friend, and the other boy was interesting.

He had blond hair, blue eyes, and a bright happy smile. Something about the smile made Sherlock want to smile and made him long to see the smile directed at him.

He imagined having John for a friend for a happy moment and nearly missed seeing the boy's sister take the teddy bear. She walked to quickly for him to follow.

He'd find the teddy bear, bring it back to the other boy, and maybe since he found the teddy bear they could play games. Maybe he wouldn't laugh at him like the kid's at nursery.

Sherlock grinned and turned his attention to the case of the missing bear.

Afterward, once John had been called off home, Sherlock actually came home from the park and therefore the babysitter's watch, smiling and happy.

John had played with him. They had laughed and played on the swings. Maybe he had a friend? John had said see you tomorrow...

Sherlock made plans to give his teddy to John... If he had a friend he wouldn't need the bear.


End file.
